


Surprise

by makomaragi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Canon Related, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makomaragi/pseuds/makomaragi
Summary: After completing their fossil revival machine, Fennel has a surprise for her girlfriend. (Originally written in 2012)





	Surprise

It hadn’t gone exactly as they had planned, having lost their makeshift lab and vacation spot in the experiment, nor losing the actual experiment itself.

But the unpredictability of science was what made it so interesting, as Fennel had put it in a less than eloquent tone on their drive home, a tone that said there was something more on her mind beyond her words. They had wanted to remain in the lavish cabin a few more days, but Aurea had convinced her otherwise, especially in all of the reports they needed to begin work on in the days to follow.

“ We can finally get to bed at a decent time,” Aurea stretched out on the couch after they had arrived home, even if it meant getting up at the crack of dawn to begin working on her reports.

“Quite the contrary,” Fennel grinned, pulling the pin out of Aurea’s hair, combing her fingers through it.

Though it went unsaid, they both knew what the plan was that evening. The professor and the dream scientist had worked endlessly on the machine for nearly a month now, tirelessly perfecting every calculation. Ever since they had began working on the machine, there was hardly time for extracurricular activities, but now that their revival machine had been a success, there was time for a celebration.

Fennel had been planning for it for nearly a month now—even if their machine had been a failure, she knew one thing that would temporarily get it off of Aurea’s mind. The two rarely found opportunities to be research partners, lest they created them. The Dream Smoke that Musharna produced was the only thing Juniper could think of that might have the right qualities to revive an extinct Pokemon from a fossil- and they had both been correct in their assumptions. They quite enjoyed working together professionally, not having to do so since their college days. Not that anything they had done in those days had the attention of the entire scientific community riding on it.

Even in the pretense they had throughout the day, it wasn’t until much later that they retired to their bedroom that they were able to act upon it. There had been an unusual tension to their entire ritual, each staring at the other with a longing in passing. Fennel finally broke the tension, climbing on top of the professor once she was settled in bed, nipping at her neck and down her collar bone with kisses and the occasional graze with her teeth. Aurea let out a few pleased hums, tracing her fingers down the scientist’s sides under her nightgown until Fennel lifted her arms and removed it herself.

It wasn’t until the professors fingers found her way under Fennel’s panties, expertly slipping them off with one hand, did the dream scientist pull back, a perplexed expression on her features.

“I have something for us,” she started, her natural blush growing deeper with every syllable. She leaned down under the bed, pulling out a small box, haphazardly taped together at the top to stop the contents from falling out. She pulled the tape off, revealing a tangled leather harness, and what could only be a light purple dildo in the entanglement, complete with a bottle of unopened lube. It was simple as far as other toys compared, not very large, but not quite small either. There were a few smoothed grooves along the base, the tip of it rounded and blunt.

“Where in the world did you get that?!” Aurea’s eyes were wide, affronted by the device before her.

“At the store in Castelia, Aurie,” Fennel giggled, pulling it out of the box and setting it on the bed between them so that the professor could have a better look at it.

“What…what if someone saw you there?! Buying that?!”

Fennel completely ignored the professor’s concerns as to how she acquired such a thing, and crawled back on her lap, pushing a stray wisp of hair aside to whisper in her ear, “I want you to fuck me senseless with this.”

Aurea pushed the other woman off of her lap, mostly jarred by how she had phrased it. “No, no, no, no,” she shook her head violently, staring at what lay on the bed next to her girlfriend, then back to said woman. “What are you insinuating with this? That I-I’m not good enough for you anymore?”

The darker haired woman hadn’t even thought of it that way. Not that she was unsatisfied with how they spent their intimate moments, but curiosity had taken hold of her when she had been in a less than reputable area of Castelia one afternoon, getting lost while on her way back from a meeting. “Nooo, sweetie! I just…I thought we could try something different…just once…and if you don’t like it, we never have to do it again, promise,” she put on her sweetest smile, putting a hand to the other’s cheek.

The professor crossed her arms, “I still don’t understand how this doesn’t imply that you’re looking for something I obviously can’t give to you.”

Fennel’s features molded in to a frown, and she remembered why she hadn’t suggested something like this sooner. Aurea had always been the more reserved of the two of them, and their sex life was no exception. They never used anything more than what their bodies provided; the simplicity of that often took Aurea some convincing. Even after all of the years, there were times when she became fully aware of what she was doing, no matter how involved they were in the act, and stiffened up, afraid she was doing something wrong if Fennel didn’t say otherwise. The dream scientist found it to be one of her endearing qualities, if not annoying at times when she was lost in the moment, close to a heavenly release.

“That’s not what this about, Aurea,” Fennel closed her eyes, blinking slowly. “If you don’t want to use it, I’m not going to force you to. But would make me really, really happy if you just…tried. Please? For me?”

Aurea rolled her eyes, staring at the box, but not the contents. “You…you really want me to…wear that….and…do that…to you?”

“Yes,” she picked up the harness, putting her other hand on Aurea’s neck, pulling her closer, whispering lasciviously, “And I want you on top of me.”

Aurea put a hand on her back, but stared at the contraption, sighing. She had a very difficult time saying no to Fennel, especially when she used the previous tone, like a child asking for candy at the grocery store. They had never experimented with anything as such, and it was only natural for her to be concerned when bringing foreign objects in to their private life.

“Are…are you sure it won’t….hurt you?”

Fennel laughed, “It’ll be fine,” reaching over, toying with the strap on the professor’s nightgown. “We just need to put some lube on it.” She nodded, removing herself from her lap and turning to her attention back to the other contents in the box, taking the bottle of lube from the box, squirting more than enough on her hands, and smothering the toy in it until it glistened in the light.

“At least you seem to know what you’re doing,” Aurea chuckled nervously, watching the dream scientist cover the odd shaped toy in the gel.

“Of course I do, I read about it on the internet! Don’t worry, Aurie!” Fennel grinned proudly, continuing to work her hands over the toy and taking more from the bottle when needed until she was satisfied with the amount. “Okay, now, put this on!” She picked up the entire thing, holding it by the harness out to the professor.

Aurea took it, careful not to touch the dildo itself, fumbling with the straps, not sure how one would get this on their body.

“Ugh, here,” Fennel grabbed it from her, folding it back out and holding it out for her like a pair of underwear. “Now put your legs through the holes. See? It’s not hard.”

The professor groaned, but sat up in bed, doing as she was asked, pulling it between her hips. When she let go, it began to sink down under the weight of the toy attached to it. “It’s too big.”

“Well, adjust it to make it fit,” Fennel stuck out her tongue and started pulling at one of the buckles, the leather new and difficult to work with between her delicate fingers. Once she was satisfied in how it clung to her curves, she leaned back on the pillow, looking up at her.

The professor wouldn’t dare bring herself to examine how it fit on her, let alone risk a glance down to see how it looked. “Oh…kay….now what?”

Fennel stifled her laugh at how ridiculous she looked, sitting in front of her, how her lacey nightgown fell over it. The dream scientist had thought the answer to her question to be an obvious one, even if the brunette was still before her, confused. Fennel decided instead to kiss her softly on the lips, working her hands on her breasts briefly before slipping the nightgown off of her, tossing it to the side, bringing their lips back together immediately after. As their kisses deepened, Fennel pulled her down on top of her, guiding the piece exactly where it should go between her legs. “Move your hips,” she whispered between heavy kisses.

Aurea did as she was told, Fennel tensing up as soon as it made the slightest entrance in her. She quickly bit her lip, trying not to expose that she was in pain to the other woman, but Aurea was already recoiling.

“See? It’s hurting you, I don’t thin-“

“Hush…do it again…easy does it…” Fennel said quietly, reaching back up for her.

Aurea fought through her apprehension once again, moving her hips in a less forceful motion. This was a situation she never imagined to find herself in, Fennel dictating how to thrust her hips to determine what was going on inside her body. She didn’t like this one bit, not being able to feel inside of her the proper way, not sure how deep the device was inside of her. Using her fingers or tongue was much preferred, she knew just the right ways to curl them, which areas to spend more time on and how to touch them, and now she felt as if she was doing it blindly. So this was the science Fennel had referred to earlier.

Fennel let out a surprised yelp, but smiled. “Again,” she commanded.

Aurea swayed her hips back, pushing them forward in a similar to motion, Fennel having an identical reaction. She followed the same pattern in a smaller scale, realizing that both of her hands were free to roam over her skin, and she found them grasping at her breasts, planting her mouth over hers to silence her moans as she continued the thrusts between her thighs. Fennel’s reactions were all she needed to guide in hers, now able to thrust a bit harder and what she assumed was deeper each time, still rubbing her hands over her bared breasts. The professor found it hard to concentrate on the simultaneous actions, the movement in her hips not as quick as she would have liked them to be, and sacrificed the feeling under her hands, moving them to her sides, digging her fingers in for a better grip.

Fennel brought a leg up over her waist, limiting Aurea’s motions in pressing their bodies tighter together, but she was able to keep up the repetition in time with Fennel’s gasps.

Any apprehension she had felt was long gone, the way Fennel was digging her fingers in her back, tightening her knee around her, was all she needed to feel to know that she was pleasing her. It still didn’t feel the same to her, unable to feel the sensations occurring inside of her, but still continued her thrusts, deeper and deeper in each turn, gaining confidence in each turn.

Fennel had parted their lips, grazing them over her neck now, biting down when the opportunity presented itself. Aurea would have liked to have told her to be cautious—a bruise would be there in the morning, surely, but hearing her cries of pleasure that she was wracking on her body was endlessly more satisfying.

The professor could sense it by the way Fennel was pawing on her back, digging what was left of her fingernails deep in to her skin, the dream scientist was close to orgasm, far quicker than either were used to. Both of their breaths were rapid and ragged, Fennel writhing underneath her.

“No,” Aurea breathed heavily, though Fennel was still holding her tight. “I’m going to do this myself.”

Before Fennel could protest, she slowly removed the toy with her hip movements, but was quickly replaced with her fingers. They became wet with her fluids instantly- she had definitely been close to reaching her release, but the professor was determined to give it to her with her own devices. She expertly curled two fingers in her, stroking the certain spot inside of her that sent a shiver up her spine in ecstasy, adding a third within seconds. Her fluent actions were much more pleasing to the both of them, more direct and timely now, finding ground in the more familiar territory. This was the loving touch Aurea had wanted the entire time. Now she was in control, now she could feel Fennel at her fingertips the way she had longed to the entire evening, and she would make sure it was just as satisfying, if not more so than what she was just using.

The dream scientist’s body was overcome with heat, gripping on to the professor tightly, feeling her back rise and hit the bed forcefully before she found the rhythm again. All the build up over the last few weeks without this release left her shaking violently under Aurea, who was still turning her fingers in seamless activities inside of her. She finally lost her grip, falling back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to catch her breath.

The professor clumsily unbuckled the harness around her, unable to tear her eyes off of the woman clutching her chest opposite of her. Once it was loose enough, she slid it down her thighs, climbing out of it, crawling to where Fennel lay and setting it on the nightstand.

“That…that was….” Fennel mustered through her breathing. She grazed her hand over her forehead, the other woman leaning down and planting a kiss over where she had touched.

“If you liked it, we can do it again sometime, I guess,” Aurea rest beside her, pushing the bangs out of her face, though not nearly as out of breath as the other woman.

“I’d like to do it to you sometime. It was really different, Aurie. You’d have to experience it to know what I mean.”

Aurea wasn’t sure why the train of thought hadn’t occurred to her, but couldn’t find a reason to deny Fennel’s request, especially in how she had reacted. “Maybe. It’d have to be a special occasion, or something. I don’t think either of us could do that all the time…”

“Get to work on your reports tomorrow so we can celebrate when you finish them!” Fennel rolled over on top of her excitedly, a grin plastered on her face. “I’ll give you your reward.”

“Are you just trying to find excuses?” the professor laughed softly, running a hand through the dark hair surrounding them.

“Yes.”

She laughed again at her all to eager response. “We’ll see.”

  



End file.
